


Yearning for a Dream

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Because they deserved better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Suicidal Thoughts, They're both so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Tsukuyomi Kakashi’s crinkly-eyed smile remained behind his eyelids. The love of his life held his hand out to him."Come back to me, Tenzo."An invisible snare clasped around Tenzo's heart. How could he still be in love with someone who had never existed? He exhaled, shaking the image away.‘He was never real,’ he reminded himself for the thousandth time. ‘None of it was real.’With a knot in his throat, he forced the tears away as he focused on the task at hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit rating for Ch. 11 and 17 ;)

A gentle breeze caressed Tenzo’s face as he made his way swiftly through the lively main street of the village. It would be dark soon. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. He hoped this meeting would be over quickly so he could finally pass out on his bed.

Two years had passed since the conclusion of the Fourth Great Ninja War, but the false memories of his life in the Infinite Tsukuyomi dream continued to haunt him day and night.

Adjusting to reality wasn’t so bad at first. His missions had been welcome distractions, and he’d jumped at any opportunity to keep the dark thoughts at bay. But it seemed that wasn’t enough anymore. By ignoring them, the memories had festered in the back of his mind, creating a putrefaction that spread and gnawed at his insides during moments of weakness. There were days when he didn’t see the point in moving on.

The village was finally safe. It didn’t need him. In fact, it seemed like no one needed him.

He ached for the dream world, the one where he held great value in everyone’s eyes; the one where his friends constantly sought his company and he was not as lonely as he was now. He missed laughing until his sides hurt and feeling like the future shone brightly. But more than anything, he missed seeing the adoration in the eyes of the man he loved the most.

In this reality, even when surrounded by people, he felt so alone. There was a hollow in his heart now that he hadn’t known existed before the war. This place in reality was not his home. He loathed himself for feeling this way, but it was true. If he was completely honest with himself, he knew he’d choose the endless illusion over this miserable life any day.

His missions were not enough of a distraction now. He had started making mistakes. His mind was so preoccupied with the darkness inside him that his ninja senses were clouded and his reflexes sluggish. This was particularly dangerous when he had other lives in his hands. During his most recent mission, he’d let his guard down and as a result, two of his men had been seriously injured. The guilt and shame he felt when he recalled their screams of pain only compounded his feelings of incompetence.

And now he had been summoned by the Sixth Hokage. He dreaded meeting with his former best friend, especially under these circumstances.

He slowed his pace as he entered the Tower, feeling sick to his stomach.

The two had only exchanged a few words since Kakashi’s retirement from the ANBU Black Ops several years ago. Tenzo wondered if he’d done something wrong, as it appeared that his senpai avoided him like the plague after that. Besides awkward greetings as he passed him down the main village street, Kakashi ignored him for the most part. It broke Tenzo’s heart to not have his main confidant and mentor to bond with anymore, but it was too late now. They were completely different people from who they were back then, and he didn’t know how to approach this stranger.

Regardless of his feelings towards Kakashi, he was prepared to take responsibility for his failures, whatever the consequences might be.

Before he could knock on the door to the office, Kakashi’s voice rang out from within.

“Come in, Tenzo.”

Tenzo froze, his hand mid-knock. He’d forgotten how incredibly sharp Kakashi’s sense of hearing was, and memories of their ANBU days came flooding back.

He frowned.

‘Stop it. Focus,’ he scolded himself.

He turned the doorknob and apprehensively entered the office.

The first thing he saw was the numerous piles of paperwork surrounding the Hokage’s desk. His senpai’s attention was focused on a set of papers in front of him; the mask covering half his face made it nearly impossible to read his expression.

“You still have the loudest footsteps of any shinobi I’ve ever known,” Kakashi muttered without looking up.

Tenzo felt his cheeks burn as a blush shot across his face. Growing up, his senpai had always teased him about that. He felt a fresh pang of nostalgia as the sudden influx of memories washed over him. He lowered his gaze, hoping Kakashi wouldn’t notice his reaction.

“You summoned me, Lord Hokage,” he managed to articulate.

“Please drop the formalities,” Kakashi retorted, finally setting his cool gaze on Tenzo.

“I imagine you know why you are here.”

Kakashi’s voice was level and detached, making Tenzo’s skin crawl.

He nodded, bracing himself for the reprimand he was about to receive.

“What’s going on, Tenzo?”

“Senpai, it was all my fault. I…” he started, before Kakashi swiftly stopped him with a hand in the air.

To his surprise, Kakashi’s tone changed.

“What I meant was… what’s going on… with you?” he asked softly.

Tenzo felt his body tense at the question. He didn’t know what to say.

Sensing his hesitation, Kakashi continued.

“This is not the first report I’ve had of this kind about you. We all make mistakes, so I disregarded the other reports as clumsiness. But this time, people were actually hurt. You know I can’t ignore that.”

Tenzo’s eyes were glued to the floor. The shame weighed down on his chest, bringing a knot to his throat.

“Luckily, those who were injured are now in stable condition and it appears they will make a full recovery,” Kakashi added, a note of optimism in his voice.

After what felt like an eternity of heavy stillness between them, Kakashi broke the silence.

“I just want to know what’s on your mind, Tenzo,” he said gently.

“I… uh,” Tenzo struggled. The swirling, dark thoughts in his mind clouding his ability to form even the simplest words.

“I… don’t… uh,” he managed to say, his voice a quiet rasp, “I don’t… really understand it myself.”

He refused to meet the Hokage’s gaze, although he could feel it piercing through him.

“Huh,” was the only response.

After another painfully quiet minute, Kakashi finally spoke.

“I think you should take a break, Tenzo. Take some time off.”

Alarmed, Tenzo looked up at his senpai. These missions were the only distraction he had to keep him sane these days, and Kakashi wanted to take that away from him?

“What?”

“We have plenty of staff to cover your missions for a while, so just take some time to relax and clear your head.”

“For… how long?” he murmured, deflated.

“As long as it takes,” Kakashi replied simply.

Tenzo’s heart filled with dread at the thought of an indefinite amount of time without anything to keep him from falling into the void inside. The self-loathing was already creeping out of its corner in the back of his mind, mocking him.

 _You couldn’t even do your one job correctly_ , it hissed.

If he’d felt like no one in the village needed him before, now his beliefs had been confirmed. All of a sudden, his chest felt like it was caving in and a shallow breath escaped him. The panic apparent in his now-pale features, Tenzo barely registered the concerned look in Kakashi’s face.

The Hokage stood up from his desk and crossed the office in a swift motion to stand before Tenzo, placing his hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Are you alright, Tenzo?”

Tenzo shut his eyes, trying to focus on breathing and not on the sudden longing he felt for the Kakashi of his dream world. The one who had loved him.

He opened his eyes again and nodded forcefully.

“May I be dismissed, my Lord?”

Kakashi’s hands remained on his shoulders for a few seconds longer before he removed them awkwardly.

“Uh… yes, of course.”

Before he could say anything else, Tenzo fled from the room. He rushed along the hallways of the Hokage tower in a daze, trying to escape their crushing atmosphere.


	2. Darkness

The cool evening breeze provided little relief from the uncomfortable heat radiating from Tenzo’s body. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the fact that they were trembling.

Kakashi’s words burned into his skull as he shuffled along the hectic street.

“We have plenty of staff to cover your missions for a while.”

The darkness within sprang forth to mock him.

_You are so easily replaced. A genin could do your job better than you._

The screams of his men echoed violently in his mind. Bile rose to his throat as his chest tightened once more.

‘It’s all my fault,’ he thought. ‘I should have protected them. Those men depended on me and I let them down. ‘

_That’s right. Because you are weak. You have always been weak._

His vision swam as his body became unbearably heavy. He reached out to the closest building to support himself. Groups of people passed him by, happily unaware of his distress. The realization was a stab to the heart.

 _You have always been invisible_.

He stumbled into the darkness of the alley next to the same building. He needed to get away from the buzz of animated conversation and laughter going on around him. Breathing heavily, he pressed his shoulder against the wall, fighting to stay on his feet.

As he dragged himself deeper into the alley, he became aware of the numbness starting at his fingertips and spreading higher until he wasn’t sure if his arms were still attached to his body. He clutched desperately at his constricting chest as he hyperventilated.

A new wave of lightheadedness hit him, and he felt his knees buckle. He slumped to the floor, his breath quick and shallow.

The darkness in his mind savored his anguish.

_You deserve this. You are as useless now as you were during the war._

He could hear the pounding of his heart in his head, feel it gripping his throat as it asphyxiated him slowly.

 _This is the pathetic way you die_. _No one will even notice you’re gone._

Panic spread through Tenzo as he felt the unfamiliar sting of tears at his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto the pavement as his body trembled uncontrollably.

‘Why is this happening? Why am I so weak?’

“Tenzo?”

Stunned, he tried to focus his remaining strength on turning his face toward the sound, but his vision blurred and his head felt incredibly heavy. He collapsed on his side, expecting the painful crash of his head against the hard pavement.

Instead, he felt something soft break his fall.

“Breathe, Tenzo,” a strained voice said.

Was that… his Kakashi? It couldn’t be.

The world spun around him as he panted frantically. What was his Tsukuyomi Kakashi doing here?

‘I’ve lost my mind,’ he thought. ‘Maybe it really is the end.’

He shut his eyes tightly, burning tears pouring out freely now.

Cool hands surrounded his face, providing some relief to his feverish skin.

“Just breathe, Tenzo,” Kakashi repeated softly.

‘I am dying,’ Tenzo realized. ‘Senpai is finally here to take me home.’

The thought soothed him, and he stopped fighting the pressure in his chest.

‘I’m home now,’ he thought as he gave in to the darkness.

“I’m here, Tenzo,” he heard from far away as his vision faded.

“I’m here.”


	3. Like Old Times

The soft brush of crumpled fabric against his cheek woke Tenzo as he shifted his weight. His eyelids felt heavy, but he managed to open them one at a time. As his eyes adjusted to the shadows, he realized he did not recognize the room he was in. The covers under his cheek were soft and comfortable, but the bed was not his own.

‘Where am I?’ he wondered.

“You’re awake.”

Tenzo jumped at the familiar low voice coming from the foot of the bed.

“Oh,” it chuckled, “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Tenzo swiftly pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring in disbelief at the figure sitting on the floor. His head throbbed after the sudden movement, making him grimace. The figure stood up and made his way toward him, the floorboards creaking softly under his weight.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

‘Senpai?’

The moonlight seeping through the window allowed Tenzo to distinguish the slim outline of Kakashi’s body under his sleeveless undershirt. The mask he always wore was down, but the shadows hid his face just as well. Only the outline of his hair was illuminated, a bright silver beacon resting messily on his head. He was close enough that Tenzo could smell the fresh scent of soap on his skin.

Tenzo’s mind raced, trying to come up with a logical explanation for what was happening. It was completely absurd to be in such close proximity to the man who had avoided him for years. 

‘How?’

Suddenly, the memory of his last meeting with the Hokage came rushing back, along with its horrific aftermath.

“Ugh,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. He was mortified at the thought of the Hokage cradling his face as he urged him to breathe. He prayed for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Misunderstanding his mortification for pain, Kakashi pushed him back down gently by the shoulders.

“You should get some rest. I just wanted to be here in case you woke up. I didn’t want you to worry about being in a strange place.”  
He pushed himself up to leave, when Tenzo grabbed his wrist.

“Senpai, wait.”

Kakashi paused and sat back down.

“Why am I here?” 

“Well,” Kakashi sighed, “I think you suffered a panic attack after we spoke. I was worried after you left in such a hurry, so I watched you from the tower. That’s when I saw you stumble into an alley.”

Tenzo froze, remembering the paralyzing fear he’d felt as an invisible weight crushed his chest.

“After you passed out, I wanted to take you home, but… uh,” Kakashi scratched his head, a nervous laugh escaping his lips, “I realized I had no idea where you lived, so I brought you here, to my apartment.”

“Oh,” was all Tenzo could manage. 

It really was no surprise that Kakashi didn’t know where he lived. In fact, not many people did. Only his closest subordinates knew that Tenzo lived a few miles from the village, in a cabin he’d built using his Wood Style. He enjoyed the tranquility of the forest, far from the bustling noise of the village. At night, without all the artificial lighting, he could actually see the stars.

Tenzo looked around the room, searching for a clock. His eyes finally came across an alarm clock resting on a nightstand by the opposite side of the bed. It was past midnight. He’d left the Hokage tower around eight, if he remembered correctly. That meant Kakashi had lost several hours of sleep because of him. He thought of the heaping piles of paperwork he’d seen surrounding the Hokage’s desk. Kakashi’s daily routine as the leader of the village was incredibly demanding. His heart sank with shame at the thought of his senpai wasting precious hours of rest taking care of him.

“I am so sorry, senpai,” he sat up, bowing his head, “I will go now. Please try to get some rest.” 

To his surprise, Kakashi laughed.

“Relax, Tenzo,” he said with an audible smile in his voice, “I don’t need much sleep anyway. Just stay the night. You can sleep here, and I’ll take the couch.”

Tenzo relaxed at the kindness in Kakashi’s voice.

“I don’t want to kick you out of your bed, senpai,” he muttered awkwardly, “I can take the couch.”

“Alright, it’s settled,” Kakashi said, rolling onto the other side of the bed. “We’ll bunk together like old times.”

Tenzo’s mind travelled back to the many times he and his senpai had taken shifts sleeping in caves or on massive tree branches during ANBU missions. Perhaps his appreciation for the stillness of the woods originated back then. Kakashi’s face was more visible from this angle and Tenzo caught a glimpse of the boyish grin crinkling his senpai’s eyes. The rare sight made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but smile back.


	4. Moonlight

Sleep evaded Tenzo. He needed time to process the events of the past few hours. It was beyond puzzling that Kakashi was being so kind to him. All this time, his senpai had pulled away from him whenever he’d tried to approach him. Tenzo had convinced himself that his former friend hated him, even if he did not understand why. 

‘I’m sure it must be a good reason,’ he thought.

However, the current situation did not add up. The familiar pattern of Kakashi’s indifference had been broken, and curiosity tugged at Tenzo’s brain. He turned onto his side to face his senpai. 

Kakashi slept on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a pillow. His face was turned in Tenzo’s direction. Half of it was buried in the pillow and the other was quite a sight to behold. 

The silver moonlight bathed his pale face in a soft glow. Apart from the bags under his eyes and a few lines around his mouth, Kakashi had aged gracefully. His relaxed features gave him an even more youthful appearance. Focusing on the beauty mark below the edge of Kakashi’s lip, Tenzo realized that the Kakashi of his Tsukuyomi dream did not do justice to his real senpai’s splendor.

It felt strangely intrusive to see his senpai in this vulnerable position, but he couldn’t stop staring at his mesmerizing features. He had to hold himself back from tracing the jagged edges of the scar that ran from Kakashi’s eyebrow down to his cheek. The man before him had gone through so much suffering, yet somehow remained strong enough to support the whole village. 

‘Why can’t I do the same?’ he thought bitterly.

He winced at the sudden ache of loss. He wanted so badly to return to the dream world. He wanted to be happy again. The false memories stung unforgivingly as they played over in his mind. 

“Are you going to stare all night?” Kakashi’s eyes remained closed, but the corner of his mouth turned up into a small grin.

Tenzo lowered his gaze, embarrassed. 

“Something on your mind?” Kakashi inquired.

Tenzo hesitated, holding his breath. He couldn’t tell his senpai that he’d been thinking about the many sleepless nights of passionate love-making he’d spent with him in the Tsukuyomi world. He couldn’t tell him how much his skin yearned to feel his touch again. And he definitely could not tell him about the ache in his heart at the realization that it would never happen again. 

He closed his eyes, allowing the agony of loss to wash over him.  
“It’s nothing,” he mumbled.

When he opened his eyes again, he caught Kakashi studying his face. His smile was gone.

He shifted closer to Tenzo; the warmth of his skin so close that it made Tenzo’s pulse quicken.

“Tell me,” he urged gently.

Tenzo’s throat felt uncomfortably dry as he gulped nervously.

“Uh… senpai,” he finally stammered, “did I… do something to offend you after you left the ANBU?”

Confusion crossed Kakashi’s features. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just…” Tenzo was unsure of how to proceed. He regretted asking the question.

“It’s just that… I thought of you as my best friend for so long and after you retired, it seemed like you started avoiding me. I mean, we were inseparable back then.”

He lowered his eyes as his cheeks burned.

“But now… I can’t say I know anything about you anymore.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened.

“Tenzo… I’m,” he hesitated. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way for so long.”

Tenzo waited.

His senpai continued with a sigh. 

“It’s just… well, it’s… a bit complicated, really,” he averted his eyes from Tenzo’s inquiring gaze.

Tenzo’s heart dropped. Kakashi didn’t trust him. He realized nothing had changed, after all.

Deflated, Tenzo turned his body away, feeling strangely childish. He did not want Kakashi to recognize his dejection.

“We should get some sleep,” he stated dryly.

He thought he heard a soft sigh behind him. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Kakashi concluded.


	5. 11:40

Kakashi was already gone when Tenzo awoke the next morning, A piece of paper with long messy letters lay on the pillow next to him.

_There’s breakfast in the fridge. Stay as long as you want._

‘Did I really sleep through his cooking?’ he wondered.

The exhaustion must have finally caught up to him. His back and shoulders felt uncomfortably tense, but he felt refreshed overall. He got up to stretch his aching body, noticing for the first time that he was in his undershirt and briefs. He struggled to suppress the erotic image of Kakashi undressing him to get him in bed.

He looked around for the rest of his clothes. They sat folded neatly on the floor where Kakashi had been waiting for him to wake up. He slipped them on as he inspected his surroundings.

In the light of day, he was able to appreciate the details of the room. It was relatively small and bare, apart from the bed and nightstand. The soft covers he’d slept on were dark gray, reminding him of tempestuous skies. The only splash of bright color in the entire room came from a dusty picture frame on the nightstand by the alarm clock. The frame held a picture of Kakashi with a young Team 7. His senpai’s expression in the picture made him smile.

Who would have thought that the deadliest assassin of the Hidden Leaf Village would one day become a beloved jonin sensei? A combination of admiration and envy stirred in his chest.

Low grumbling in his stomach brought him back from his musings. He focused on the clock.

It read 11:40.

‘No wonder I’m hungry.’

His last meal had been breakfast the day before. He was used to getting by with a single meal a day, although some days he’d forget to eat altogether. He simply lacked the appetite he’d once had.

After making Kakashi’s bed, he slid the bedroom door open and stepped into the common area. Predictably, it was just as unadorned as the bedroom, except for a low wooden table and sitting cushions by the kitchen. There was also a long, gray couch on the opposite side of the room. He wondered vaguely if Kakashi ever had any company over to use any of the furniture.

He made his way to the kitchen. In the refrigerator he found the leftovers of Kakashi’s breakfast. He was so hungry he dug into the broiled fish and rice without bothering to warm them up. To his surprise, they were incredibly delicious. Who knew his senpai was actually a wonderful cook?

Now that he thought about it, it was strange that his senpai hadn’t been snatched up by some lucky lady already. He certainly had all the attributes to make any woman swoon.

‘Or anyone, really,’ he blushed.

After washing the dishes and cleaning off the table, he realized it was time to go home. Anxiety gripped at his throat. He did not want to go back to the way things were with his senpai before last night. He knew that as soon as he stepped out of Kakashi’s apartment, their relationship would go back to being nonexistent.

He forced himself to take a deep breath.

‘It’s complicated,’ he thought, irritated at Kakashi’s response to his question last night.

Before leaving, he grabbed the note Kakashi had left behind, and scribbled his own message in the back.


	6. A Reason to Live

_Thank you_.

Kakashi looked down at the note on the table as he plopped onto a cushion. He was exhausted and his back ached from sitting at his desk all day, reading reports.

‘I’m getting soft,’ he thought grumpily.

His irritability stemmed from the fact that he was sick of the mind-numbing paperwork and meetings. He’d give anything to go on a mission again, even a D-rank. But he had to admit there was another factor contributing to his foul mood today.

Tenzo.

He’d been on his mind all day; his words and somber, almond-shaped eyes burrowing into his conscience.

“Did I do something to offend you?”

He sighed, shaking his head.

‘I am such an idiot.’

Kakashi knew Tenzo remembered their ANBU days a bit differently than he did. While he had been able to forge a strong bond with his kohai, Kakashi mostly associated those days with the agony of death. He’d been in a terrible place, mentally and emotionally. The night terrors kept him from getting any rest, and with every assassination, he’d felt another piece of his humanity fall away.

The last months as an ANBU, he’d tried to get himself killed numerous times. But Tenzo was always there, keeping him alive. He was always there to save him from himself.

One particular night, Kakashi had gone into enemy territory on his own, convinced that he’d finally be able to achieve his objective. No one had followed him this time, he’d made sure of it. At least, that’s what he’d thought.

As Kakashi had deliberately placed himself as a target for enemy attack, Tenzo had jumped in front of him at the last second, shielding him from the kunai flying his way. Kakashi couldn’t understand how he’d missed the sound of the least stealthy shinobi on his team. Perhaps he’d been so eager to die that his attention had momentarily slipped.

The pained look in Tenzo’s dark, doe eyes as the knives pierced into his back and limbs, haunted Kakashi to this day. He’d failed yet another person he’d sworn to protect.

Something inside him changed that night, though.

  
As his bloodied kohai collapsed into his arms, Kakashi had found a reason to keep living. He had to make sure Tenzo lived, no matter what.

The rest of the night was a blur that they both miraculously survived. And now, Kakashi understood that in order to keep Tenzo safe, he had to stay away from him.

After that incident, Kakashi had been honorably discharged from the ANBU and made into a jonin sensei. The Third Hokage had felt it would help his mental state.

Kakashi had not been so sure. In fact, the first year as leader of Team 7, he’d been so terrified of his students dying under his watch that he’d only slept 2-3 hours a night the whole year. But his state of mind had eventually improved as he kept an eye on those brats. He chuckled at the memories of their early training days.

Eventually, his mind returned to Tenzo. He could think of numerous times he’d been approached by him over the years. Kakashi would always keep the conversation casual and make up all sorts of excuses to get away. He would even accept Gai’s ridiculous challenges in order to leave his kohai. But somehow, he’d never been able to shake the guilt that pierced his heart every time he saw the hurt in Tenzo’s eyes.

“Did I do something to offend you?”

He shut his eyes, angry at himself.

‘I never meant to hurt you this way,’ he thought remorsefully.

He felt so ashamed of having left him all alone. He’d simply assumed that his kohai would be better off without him.

The memory of Tenzo’s panic attack made his heart sink. Kakashi had experienced plenty of those to recognize what was going on when he saw Tenzo hyperventilating in the alley. Even so, he’d felt completely useless as he tried to comfort him in the midst of it.

‘Did I do this to him?’

In a split second, he was out the door again.

He had to find one of Tenzo’s subordinates.


	7. Sweet Dumplings

The night was quiet and still under the waning moon. Tenzo lay on the gently curving roof of the house he’d built, hands behind his head, embracing the serenity. This was his favorite spot to watch the stars. The leaves of the surrounding trees whispered softly as they fluttered in the wind.

A soft thud behind him made him jump to his feet and draw out a kunai in a split second.

“Ah, it seems this old man can still sneak up on you,” Kakashi laughed.

“Senpai?” Tenzo lowered his weapon, shocked.

“May I join you?”

Tenzo gave a stiff nod and sat down slowly, his forearms resting on his knees.

Kakashi copied Tenzo’s earlier pose, resting his head on his hands as he lay down next to him. They both looked up at the blanket of stars.

Finally, Kakashi spoke.

“One of your subordinates told me where you live. I just wanted to check on you.”

Tenzo frowned. He hated that Kakashi had witnessed him at such a low point. He’d never had a panic attack before last night, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. But making his senpai worry was the last thing he’d ever wanted to do. It made him feel like the helpless child he’d been in Orochimaru’s laboratory, where he’d been experimented on like an animal.

“I’m fine now, senpai,” he said evenly, “please don’t worry about me.”

Kakashi smiled weakly, keeping his gaze toward the sky.

“Do you remember those sweet Dango dumplings you used to love growing up? The ones that came in three different colors on a stick?”

“What?” Tenzo lifted an eyebrow quizzically, remembering the gummy sweetness of his favorite dessert. The village had grown so much after the war, and new snacks were imported every week. But he still hadn’t found anything that could rival those dumplings. They held even more value in his heart because his senpai would treat him to some every now and then when they returned home from missions.

“Um… yes, I suppose.”

‘Where is he going with this?’ he wondered.

“I remember you whole-heartedly believed they were different flavors, just because they were different colors. No one could convince you otherwise, not even me. With that belief, you even managed to annoy Itachi, the most composed shinobi in the entire village,” he laughed softly.

Tenzo’s heart ached again, longing for the friendship they’d once shared.

“But you know,” Kakashi continued, “the rice flour those dumplings were made from was exactly the same, even if at some point in the process it was separated and dyed with different food colorings. That is to say,” he turned to face Tenzo, his voice cold behind the mask, and all traces of the playful look in his eyes, gone.

“No matter what front you put on, I know who you are. I know what you’re made of, and I know when you’re lying to me.”

Tenzo’s eyes widened as he shuddered.

Kakashi reverted his attention to the stars. After a minute he exhaled, closing his eyes.

“I suppose I haven’t been completely honest with you, either.”

Tenzo did not know what to make of his senpai’s words. He hugged his knees to his chest, waiting uneasily for him to continue.

“The truth is, I have been avoiding you all these years. I’ve been keeping myself busy this whole time, in part to stay as far away from you as possible. It was really quite ironic that you were the only person capable of subduing the Nine-Tails… I must admit I dreaded every minute I had to work with you during Naruto’s training.”

Tenzo wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Was it not enough that he’d lost everything when the Infinite Tsukuyomi ended? Was it really necessary for his senpai to twist the knife as he drove it into his heart?

 _This is what Rin must have felt before she died_ , the darkness taunted.

His blood began to boil.

 _After everything you’ve done for him_.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he blurted out, balling his hands into tight fists. “I don’t understand why you helped me if you can’t stand to be in my presence.”

His knuckles turned white.

“Tenzo, you—"

“Why are you here? Did you come here to mock me?” Tenzo interrupted him.

He could feel the fury searing through in his veins as tears stung at his eyes.

 _He’s never cared about you. You’ve always held him back. No wonder he’s never respected you_.

Tenzo stood over Kakashi, embracing the darkness within.

 _Crush him_.


	8. Splintered Wood

Kakashi saw the intent in his eyes mere tenths of a second before leaping out of the way. The large spinning wooden beams coming out of Tenzo’s arm smashed a hole into the roof where he’d been laying only seconds before. The Hokage stood at the highest point of the roof now, bewildered.

‘What just happened?’

The beams twisted in his direction again, missing his chest by a few inches.

A thunderous crash reverberated behind him as he landed on a tree branch. There was now a second hole in the roof.

“Tenzo, what are you---”

He was cut off by the sound of large wooden beams snaking swiftly at him from the ground.

He evaded the attack, but as he soared through the air, another claw-like wooden beam caught him in its grasp, crushing him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi’s body evaporated into a cloud of smoke as it was replaced by a large log.

 _So predictable_.

‘That means the real one must be…’ Tenzo didn’t bother looking up. He formed the signs quickly, sending out numerous thin beams from his back to snatch Kakashi from the air above him and slam him into the ground.

He heard his senpai’s breath escape loudly as the wind was knocked out of him. The beams he’d sent out twisted and tightened around Kakashi body, slowly pulling his limbs apart.

“Tenzo, stop this,” he groaned, “I don’t want to fight you.”

_He’s never seen you as an equal._

Tenzo’s scowl deepened as he tightened his grip on Kakashi, anger pounding in his temple.

Kakashi’s face twisted in pain as he let out a yell. His Purple Lightning ignited, shattering the twisted beam that held his right arm. He slashed through the rest of his restraints in a swift motion, breathing heavily.

“That’s enough!” he yelled, sprinting at Tenzo.

Tenzo’s rage flared as he focused all his energy into bringing forth sharp wooden stakes from the ground. He wanted them to pierce right through the Hokage. He wanted him to hurt.

Kakashi sliced through rising mountains of stakes. Splintered wood exploded in all directions with a deafening smash as his senpai charged at him.

Tenzo could feel the Wood Style draining his chakra quickly, but he didn’t care anymore. There was nothing left to lose. He poured everything he had into the attack, teeth clenched.

Kakashi’s left fist connected with Tenzo’s face, flinging him backwards.


	9. Revelations

Kakashi pinned him to the ground, although it really wasn’t necessary anymore. Tenzo couldn’t move. He’d finally exhausted his chakra. No doubt his stamina had suffered as a result of his lack of calorie intake, but that didn’t matter anymore. Everything would be over soon.

Kakashi’s knee pressed down on his chest, making him wheeze as he panted.

“I said, that’s enough!” he growled at him, one hand pressing his head roughly into the ground as the lightning crackled and hissed in the other. They’d been in this position before. 

Tenzo’s mind inevitably wandered to the other two times he’d been pinned under Kakashi’s weight, his senpai ready to deliver the final blow. Once, when he’d been ordered by the Foundation to assassinate the Third Hokage, and the other when he’d been ordered to kill Kakashi himself. The sizzle of the chidori had terrified him back then. But now, he felt nothing.

It will all be over soon.

“Do it,” he snapped at Kakashi.

His senpai’s expression wavered. “You don’t understand anything.” 

“Do it!” Tenzo spat at him. “What are you waiting for? Just do it, you coward!” Furious tears trickled from the edges of his eyes down toward his ears as he glared up at Kakashi.

The grip of his senpai’s hand on his face slackened as the lightning in his right hand sizzled and faded.

To Tenzo’s bitter disappointment, Kakashi rolled onto the ground beside him.

Why won’t he just end it?

“Everything I touch dies, Tenzo,” he sighed miserably.

Tenzo didn’t move.

His senpai let out a prolonged breath.

“My mother, my father, my sensei, Obito, Rin… everyone I love dies. Don’t you understand? I had to stay away from you to keep you from the same fate.”

Everyone he… loves?

“I owe you my life, Tenzo. Ever since that night, when you…” he trailed off. “I couldn’t understand why you’d do that, but I realized I had to protect you from your love for me.”

Tenzo turned to his senpai weakly.

He’d known all this time?

He shut his eyes, exhaustion spreading through his body. The night Kakashi mentioned was a blur in his memory. He recalled the excruciating pain of the knives in his body, but that had not been nearly as agonizing as the realization that his best friend was trying to end it all. 

As if reading his mind, Kakashi elaborated.

“That has been the lowest point of my life, so far. I failed everyone I swore to protect. I honestly believed there was no point in living if all I was good at was murder. Every time I killed for the ANBU, I felt nothing. No pity, no remorse. Not even hatred. There was only a massive void inside me where love had once been.” He paused, lost in thought.

“My pride prevented me from doing the job myself. I refused to die a coward like my father, so instead I… developed some self-destructive tendencies.”

Tenzo recalled the talk he’d often overheard from other ANBU members when their captain was not around. “He’s too much of a coward to do it himself” they’d snarl, “he’s ready to die and take us down with him.”

Tenzo had ignored them every time, naively attributing their words to envy.

“Do you still have those tendencies?” he asked.

“No, not anymore. It took a long time, but they eventually began to fade. I suppose things began to change for me when I started caring for people instead of slaughtering them.”

Tenzo absorbed this new information, thinking silently for a bit.

“Is that why you hated working with me during Naruto’s training? Because I remind you of those days?”

Kakashi looked over at him, sadly.

“Tenzo, you are the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

Confusion reigned in Tenzo’s head. ‘Did he just say that?’

He continued. “I began to heal because you gave me a reason to move forward. I wanted to protect you. I dreaded working with you all those times because I knew how easy it would be to become your friend again. I was so drawn to you that it was unbearably difficult to stay away. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. But it’s like I said. Anyone who gets too close to me dies an early death. And I just...”

Kakashi averted his eyes sheepishly.

“Well, I just couldn’t bear losing you, too.”

Tenzo’s eyes brimmed with tears. Someone wanted him around, after all. And not just anyone, but the person he adored the most. 

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation start in his gut and travel up to his throat. It was laughter.

Kakashi stared at him like he’d grown a second head.

That only made him laugh even harder. He continued to laugh long enough to develop a stitch in his side.

“I may have overreacted a bit back there,” he announced when he could finally speak again.

It was Kakashi’s turn to laugh.


	10. The Light Gets Brighter

“Are you sure you want to stay here?”

The ground crunched under Kakashi’s feet as he stepped over the strewn debris. The inside of Tenzo’s spacious house appeared as if a tornado had ravaged through it. Demolished pieces of the pagoda roof lay scattered throughout the common area. The holes Tenzo had made were about three feet in diameter, and shards of material continued to fall sporadically from them. Explosions of dust swirled in the moonlight as the chunks landed on the wooden floor with a clank.

Kakashi held onto Tenzo’s legs as he carried him in a piggy-back ride. The chakra exhaustion had finally caught up to him, rendering his limbs completely useless. His weight slumped forward as he rested his chin on his senpai’s shoulder.

“Mm,” Tenzo responded drowsily, “I’ll fix it in the morning.” 

Kakashi treaded carefully through the dining room, noticing the intricate details on the low wooden table as the moonlight illuminated it. Tenzo’s craftsmanship was truly remarkable. Looking around, he noticed more elaborate detailing on the wooden panels of the walls and couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Tenzo, this work is beautiful. It must’ve taken some precise chakra control,” he observed.

“Mm,” Tenzo half heard him as the fatigue forced his eyes shut.

Kakashi kicked his shoes off before entering Tenzo’s bedroom. At least there was no debris in here. He plopped Tenzo onto the bed, the sudden movement waking him somewhat. 

“Mm… thanks, senpai.”

“This better not become a habit,” Kakashi teased as he removed Tenzo’s shoes.

“Will you help me with this?” Tenzo pulled at his vest.

Kakashi helped him pull his arms through the flak jacket.

“This too?” his senpai asked, tugging at Tenzo’s shirt and pants.

Tenzo nodded. He felt a sudden tingle in his groin at the memory of Tsukuyomi Kakashi impatiently ripping his clothes off in the heat of the moment.

His real senpai was much gentler as he helped him. Tenzo finally collapsed on his side and rolled onto his stomach, trying to get comfortable.

Kakashi froze when Tenzo turned. The dim light in the room was enough for him to make out the scars distributed across his kohai’s sculpted back. He counted fifteen, each one over an inch long. There were two more on his right arm. 

He placed a hand on Tenzo’s back. His kohai’s skin was soft; a stark contrast to the solid muscle underneath it. He slowly traced the elevated tissue of each scar, guilt tugging at his heart again.

“I’m so sorry, Tenzo,” he whispered, “I’ve been a terrible friend to you. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it. I know I’m no good but… I want to be. For you.”

Tenzo tried to keep his breathing level. His skin responded to Kakashi’s fingertips, sending chills down his spine. 

“Senpai…”

His voice startled Kakashi, who’d thought he’d fallen asleep already.

“Senpai, you are good. Everyone in the village, and beyond, knows that. How can you think otherwise?”

Kakashi paused before responding, “The acknowledgement of the world doesn’t mean much to me.”

Tenzo was shocked. He turned to face Kakashi again.

“Then… is there anything that would change your mind?”

Kakashi looked into his kohai’s eyes. Tenzo was very much aware of Kakashi’s hand still lingering on his skin. 

“I don’t think anything ever could. There’s… a darkness inside me that I doubt will ever leave.”

‘Darkness? Does he mean…’

Kakashi rested his hand tenderly Tenzo’s cheek.

“I think you know what I’m talking about. I’ve seen it in you, too.” 

Tenzo’s pulse raced at his senpai’s touch, wanting nothing more than to pull the mask down and kiss him deeply. But his body would not cooperate. He was terrified of Kakashi’s rejection.

He averted his eyes, trying to remember how to breathe. “I… can feel it. The darkness,” he muttered, “it’s… gotten worse, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I… think a lot about…” he hesitated, not wanting to sound as pathetic as he felt. 

Kakashi waited. 

“I think about the Tsukuyomi. All day, every day. I feel it consuming my thoughts. I spent a whole lifetime there… although, in reality it was only a few hours…”

The Hokage nodded encouragingly. 

“I just… miss everything about it. It was a perfect existence. I was surrounded by people who loved me… and… I’ve never been so happy in my life…”

He knew he was rambling now, but the words poured out.

“Everyone in the village acknowledged me. People came to me for advice because they trusted my wisdom. The village lived in peace and no one I cared for ever died. And… I was never alone… you,” he hesitated.

Kakashi’s eyes softened.

“You were there, too,” he said simply. “This darkness never existed. It didn’t hurt so much to live…” Tenzo’s sorrow tightened around his heart. “That was my home, senpai. I got to grow old with the love of my life, for 75 years. That was my home and… I can never go back,” he choked out, grief ripping him open from the inside. He squeezed his eyes shut, sobbing quietly. 

Kakashi helped him sit up, holding him as he wept. He drew comforting circles on Tenzo’s back as his shoulders shook. 

“It’s true that darkness exists in this reality,” his senpai sighed, “It doesn’t go away, but the light gets brighter, Tenzo. I promise it won’t always hurt this much.”

Tenzo cried for the loss of his perfect world; the loss of the love of his life and the years they had happily spent together. He cried until his eyes could not squeeze out one more tear. His senpai continued to hold him even after he’d calmed down.

Finally, Kakashi pulled away. His mask had slid down, revealing his beautiful features. He placed his hand on Tenzo’s cheek, looking intently into his eyes.

“You fool,” he grinned, “this is where you belong.”

His face inched closer to his.

“I will always be your home.”

Tenzo closed his eyes as his senpai’s lips locked tenderly on his.


	11. Goosebumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: NSFW]

Tenzo melted into the softness of Kakashi’s lips, inhaling deeply as he kissed him back. His senpai’s lips pushed his open, his tongue gliding gently into Tenzo’s mouth. A low moan escaped Tenzo’s throat as he enjoyed the new sensation. The subtle sweetness of Kakashi’s breath was intoxicating. 

‘Please don’t let this be a dream,’ he prayed.

Kakashi pulled away, breathless.

He beamed as he rested his forehead on Tenzo’s. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he chuckled.

Tenzo’s heart fluttered. He’d never had the slightest clue that his friend thought of him that way. He exhaled heavily. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on in this reality. Studying his senpai’s expression, he saw his own intense desire reflected in Kakashi’s dark eyes.

“I really wish I could move right now,” he grumbled.

A jolt of electricity went through his body as Kakashi’s hand grazed his erection. His lips were at his ear.

“You don’t have to move,” he whispered. 

Tenzo sighed as Kakashi’s kissed his neck, his teeth grazing lightly on his skin. His senpai’s heated breath as he nibbled on his earlobe made his stomach clench with excitement. 

Responding to his sounds, Kakashi pressed him down on the bed, caressing his body as he kissed him deeply. He savored his kohai’s taste, feeling an urgent need to provide as much pleasure for him as possible.

He moved down Tenzo’s body, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he went. He grinned mischievously as he noticed Tenzo’s skin break out in goosebumps. 

Kakashi pulled Tenzo’s briefs down, agonizingly slow. He grasped Tenzo’s swollen member, making him moan. His own erection jolted at the sound. ‘I’ll take care of that later,’ he thought. He swirled his thumb over the dripping tip, enjoying the subtle changes in Tenzo’s breathing. 

“I can’t wait to make you come,” he grinned, stroking him slowly. 

Tenzo was not entirely convinced that he wasn’t in a dream. It seemed impossible that only a few hours earlier he’d been trying to injure this man. He’d exhausted his chakra on something so reckless. But now he was out of breath for a completely different reason. 

He groaned as Kakashi’s mouth suddenly encompassed him. The warm wetness made him arch his back, pleasure surging through his body. His senpai wrapped his tongue around his cock, sucking slowly. The sensation made his hips buck involuntarily. Kakashi grabbed Tenzo’s hands and placed them on his head, allowing him to set the rhythm. Then he placed his own hands on his kohai’s backside, supporting his hips.

Tenzo tangled his fingers in his senpai’s hair, trying unsuccessfully to find his composure. The sight of Kakashi’s head moving up and down only made him harder.

Kakashi continued the motion hungrily as Tenzo pushed his head down. He relaxed his throat, taking Tenzo deeper. Tenzo gasped at the sudden tightness, pulling unintentionally at his senpai’s hair. 

“Senpai,” he panted, “please… please don’t stop.”

Tenzo could feel Kakashi’s saliva dripping down his cock and pooling at the base of his pubic bone. He shut his eyes tightly, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. 

“Senpai… I…”

Kakashi could hear the urgency in his kohai’s breath and knew it wouldn’t be long now. He took him out of his throat, keeping him on his tongue and sucking harder. A guttural noise escaped from Tenzo, and he took that as a sign to send him over the edge. He shoved him, from tip to base, deep into his throat again.

Tenzo could not hold on any longer. He grimaced, crying out as pleasure radiated from his groin. He gasped at the long, pulsing waves of his orgasm, erupting into his senpai’s mouth. His hips continued to buck rhythmically as he groaned. Kakashi felt the warmth hit the back of his throat and swallowed eagerly, relishing the reaction he had provoked.


	12. Doubt

Tenzo woke with a start. He was laying on his side.

His heart sank. ‘Was it really a dream?’

He could feel his swollen eyes tighten as he tried to blink. ‘At least the crying definitely happened.’

Suddenly, he felt the strong arm wrapped around him, resting on his chest. His fingers were entwined in someone else’s. His pulse raced as he felt the warm breath on his neck.

“Is something wrong?”

Tenzo relaxed as relief washed over him.

“No,” he breathed, squeezing his senpai’s fingers, “I was… worried it had been a dream.”

Kakashi let out a throaty laugh, burying his face in Tenzo’s neck. “So… I’m that good, huh? Who’s laughing at my books now?”

Tenzo snorted, remembering the Make-Out Paradise series his senpai must have memorized by now. “You wish.”

“Mm,” Kakashi squeezed his fingers back, “that’s not what I heard a few hours ago.”

They laughed. Tenzo enjoyed the warmth of his senpai’s body on his back, and his heart filled with joy. However, a gnawing doubt in his head made him anxious about how things would change once the sun came out. He grew quiet with worry.

“Senpai,” he finally spoke.

“Mm?”

“Why now?”

“Mm, what do you mean?” 

Tenzo hesitated, trying to think of the right words. “I mean… what changed recently that made you start caring about me?”

“Mm Tenzo,” Kakashi sighed into his neck, “I’ve never stopped.”

Tenzo tried to make sense of his senpai’s words.

“But I understand your question,” he continued, “I guess… maybe what changed was that I don’t feel like a threat to your wellbeing anymore. All these years, I assumed you were doing well, and you were; you were excellent. You certainly thrived as a captain. But after the war… I noticed you’d changed. People had started whispering about you like they had about me. And when I learned you were struggling with your own demons, I wanted to be there for you.”

He thinks you’re weak, the voice scoffed. Tenzo forced it out of his mind.

“Well…” he said, pulling Kakashi’s arm tighter around him, “Thank you for being here.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi inhaled deeply, the scent of his kohai’s neck bringing a smile to his face. He’d have to be in the office soon and had had no sleep, but he didn’t mind. Although he’d had… encounters… of this kind before, he couldn’t think of a time when he’d had as much fun pleasuring someone. 

He’d never been much for relationships. There’d hardly been time for that. Not to mention the fact that he refused to let anyone get close enough to share anything meaningful. But everyone had needs, and he’d never been one to discriminate when it came to fulfill them. Over the years, he’d enjoyed the company of men and women, but had never felt anything more than lust for them. He figured he’d eventually succumb to the village’s nagging expectations and settle down with some woman who didn’t make him too miserable. But that version of the future did not excite him one bit.

Kakashi had kept an eye on Tenzo since he’d retired from the ANBU. He’d believed in his kohai’s talent from the beginning, so it came as no surprise to him that he did so well. As the only Wood Style user in the Hidden Leaf, Tenzo had always been a valuable asset to the village. But to Kakashi, he’d always been much more than that. He’d saved him from the deepest pit of despair. For that reason, he wanted him to be happy, even if it meant not having him in his life.

Tenzo shifted in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. Kakashi pulled him close to his chest. He wasn’t sure he had the capacity to make another person happy, or what this encounter meant for his relationship with his kohai. All he knew was that he wanted to stay by his side.

Weak sunlight had started to pour into the room, and he knew it was almost time to go. Before he left, he wanted to cook something for Tenzo. He’d need the calories to recover his chakra. He breathed in, trying to memorize Tenzo’s scent before he got up. He pulled away, careful not to wake him. He stared at the sleeping man next to him, sighing at the twinge in his heart. Tenzo really was beautiful.

The kitchen was now illuminated by the faint sunlight coming through the gaping holes in the roof. Kakashi pulled the refrigerator open, inspecting to see what he had to work with. His heart dropped. Two eggs and less than a quart of soymilk.

‘Seriously, Tenzo?’

He searched the cupboards, finding some condiments, dry seaweed, rice, and a whole lot of instant ramen. He rolled his eyes. Naruto had been a terrible influence.

‘Guess I’ll make it work.’

Tenzo stirred at the sound of Kakashi setting a bowl and chopsticks on his nightstand. He rubbed his swollen eyes. Two raw eggs covered in soy sauce melted over the steaming bowl of rice. 

“Eat it while it’s warm,” Kakashi ordered, “then get some more rest. You probably won’t feel normal again until midday.”

“Mm. Good morning to you too, senpai,” he grinned.

“Tenzo, you know you can’t survive on ramen alone, right?”

Tenzo’s grin faded. “I don’t get very hungry nowadays.”

Kakashi sat on the bed, his hands pushing Tenzo’s stray locks out of his face. “I just need you to take care of yourself.” He leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Will you try?”

Tenzo sighed, still not used to his senpai’s intimate touch. “Mm,” he nodded.


	13. Reunion

Kakashi pushed the grocery cart as he walked down the empty aisles. It was starting to get dark outside and not too many people remained in the market. His basket overflowed with every kind of protein, along with fruits, vegetables, bread, and soymilk. ‘This should keep him stocked for a while,’ he thought.

“Hey! Kakashi-sensei!”

He turned to see Naruto running toward him, followed by Sakura and Sai.

“Hey guys.”

He noticed Naruto was holding a 12-pack of beer in his hand and the other two members of Team 7 carried a variety of snacks.

“You idiot!” Sakura yelled at Naruto, “it’s Lord Sixth, now!”

“Oh,” Kakashi started to say, “it’s really not---”

“Lord Sixth!” Sai pointed at his grocery cart, “Is all that food for you?”

Kakashi looked down at his cart. “Oh, this? Well, no---”

“You’re having a party, aren’t you?!” Naruto pointed at him accusingly. “Why didn’t you invite us, sensei? You don’t think of your students anymore.” His face drooped down into a sad frown.

“I’m sorry, Lord Sixth,” Sakura said, kicking Naruto’s shin. “We didn’t mean to bother you. It’s just that we’re having a movie night, because we all got back from missions and it’s been a while since we were all together.”

“You really don’t have to call me that, Sakura,” he said.

“Oh,” she blushed.

“Kakashi-sensei, you should join us!” Naruto smacked his back, “Come on! For old time’s sake! What else do you have going on tonight, anyway?”

“Huh? Well…” he wasn’t sure how to tell them he was going to deliver all this food to Tenzo, without raising any unwanted questions.

“Ino and Hinata will be coming too!” Naruto cut him off. “It was originally supposed to be a couples’ night but…” he looked awkwardly at Sakura, who turned crimson. “Well, you know Sasuke’s off doing his own thing.”

Sakura glared at the boy, and Kakashi could swear he saw some steam coming off the top of her head. Naruto flinched at the look.

“Or even better,” Naruto chuckled awkwardly, “we could go to your place and have movie night there! We can help you put all this food away, and maybe you’ll be so grateful that you’ll want to cook for us!” Naruto grinned. Kakashi wondered how his student, who had managed to surpass him and save the entire world, could still manage to act like his 12-year-old self sometimes. He felt a strange longing for the days when he still had something to teach him.

“Well, fine. But I have an early morning tomorrow,” he muttered.

Naruto’s face lit up. “Don’t worry, we won’t keep you up too late!” He placed his beer in Kakashi’s cart and ran off to the exit.

Sai piled his snacks on top with a smile, and Sakura followed suit, clearly excited at the thought of Team 7 reuniting again.

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!” she smiled at him before running to join the other two.

“Hey!” he protested as they ran off, “When did I say I would pay for any of that?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tenzo walked out of the hospital. His palms were clammy, and he could feel them start to tremble. He took a deep breath.

He had just visited the two men who’d been injured under his watch, and the shame crawled under his skin like a parasite. He would have stayed longer, but the nurse kicked him out, saying visiting hours were over.

‘The evening is nice, at least,’ he sighed, trying to ignore the uneasiness in his gut.

He had taken full responsibility for the incident and apologized profusely to each one, but both men had indicated that they did not blame him at all. It was always a risk during any mission, they said. It was nobody’s fault.

But Tenzo knew better.

As he thought of the bandages and casts covering their bedridden bodies, the memory of their screams echoed in his mind again.

 _You did this to them_.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake the voice away. ‘Just breathe,’ he told himself as his chest tightened.

He turned the corner into the street, bumping into Sakura. “Captain Yamato!” she yelped, dropping a paper bag full of groceries.

“Oh, Sakura! I’m sorry,” he managed to shove the darkness away as he bent down to help her pick up the vegetables from the floor.

“Yamato? Is everything alright?” he looked up at the sound of Kakashi’s voice.

“Sen—uh, Lord Sixth,” he stammered, “uh, yes, of course.” He looked down at the vegetables again, trying to hide his face.

“Captain Yamato! What are you up to?” Naruto smiled down at him, also carrying a large paper bag. Tenzo noticed that Sai, Ino, and Hinata were also among them. They all carried overflowing grocery bags.

“Um, I was just visiting someone,” he explained, avoiding his senpai’s eyes.

“You should join us! We’re having movie night at Kakashi-sensei’s house and he’s cooking for us!” Naruto bellowed cheerfully.

Tenzo finally looked over at his senpai.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I am definitely not cooking.”

“Come on, Captain Yamato!” Naruto urged. “He should join us, right, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Uh… sure,” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “come along if you want, Yamato.”

Tenzo felt a familiar sting at the hesitation in Kakashi’s voice. He was about to decline the invitation when Naruto hauled his bag into his arms, “Alright! You take this, and I can help Hinata with her bag!”

Tenzo tried to read Kakashi’s expression, but his senpai only shrugged.

“Ugh, Sai!” Ino huffed, “Why can’t you be as thoughtful with me as Naruto is with Hinata?”

Sai looked at her, confused for a moment. He threw his paper bag at Sakura before relieving Ino of hers. “Is that better?” he asked.

“Much better!” Ino kissed his cheek before cackling at Sakura’s fuming face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“You live in an apartment?!” Naruto yelled incredulously. “Can’t you afford something bigger now that you’re the Hokage?”

They’d arrived at Kakashi’s place after a long, awkward walk. At least it felt awkward to Tenzo, since his senpai had said nothing as they walked side by side. The kids behind them had chattered loudly the whole way, happily unaware of anything. Tenzo’s spirits were subdued again. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting from his senpai, but this was definitely not it.

Kakashi unlocked the door. “I don’t need something bigger.”

They all kicked off their shoes, and the young ones went off to explore Kakashi’s tiny kitchen, taking the groceries with them.

Kakashi watched them go, giggling and yelling at each other. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked Tenzo under his breath.

“Yes,” he lied. Neither one of them looked at each other.

Naruto walked over with two beers in his hands. “Here,” he said, handing them each a beer.

“Oh, I don’t drink,” Kakashi said.

Tenzo took both beers, thanking Naruto. The boy smiled and hurried back to his friends.

“Just take it, senpai,” Tenzo handed a beer to Kakashi. “One beer won’t hurt.”

Kakashi paused to glare at him before accepting it. “Fine, just one.”


	14. Movie Night

Kakashi led Tenzo and Naruto down the hallway to a storage room Tenzo had not been aware of the first time he’d been there. Kakashi slid the door open, revealing a room full of furniture, electronics and other miscellaneous items.   
“Woah! What is all this?” Naruto exclaimed.

“I salvaged as much as I could from my father’s house after Pain attacked the village,” Kakashi explained. “I don’t have enough space for it in the living room.”

A broken wooden dining table sat in one of the corners. A hideous crack ran down the middle and one of its legs was missing. Catching his eye, Kakashi smiled awkwardly. “My great-grandfather made that table. It just felt wrong to throw it away.”

“Kakashi-sensei! You play the guitar?” Naruto pointed excitedly at an old acoustic guitar leaning on the wall.

Kakashi scratched his head, embarrassed. “Mm. I went through a bit of a phase,” he chuckled.

Ino and Sakura had made their way to the storage room after hearing the commotion, and they stared in awe at the messy room. Kakashi grabbed a DVD player and a large flat screen TV from the closet and handed them to Tenzo. 

“You help me with this,” he told Naruto, signaling for him to grab onto the opposite side of an old wooden desk. It would work as a stand for the TV.

“Kakashi-sensei! You have a guitar? You must play something for us!” Ino squealed. 

Sakura chimed in: “Yes! Play something! Please?” 

The Hokage shook his head as he and Naruto lifted the desk. “It’s been too long since I’ve played.”

“Come on, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto pleaded. “Do it for your favorite students!”

Kakashi let out a defeated sigh.

Once the TV had been set up and a love seat had been pulled out to accommodate everyone watching the movie, Kakashi brought the guitar out into the common area and tuned it. The students sat around him, whispering excitedly. Tenzo tried to hide his own enthusiasm. He’d never heard of a musically-inclined shinobi, much less imagined that his senpai had the ability to play. Without looking up or making any kind of statement, Kakashi began to play.

The soft melody that emerged immediately silenced the group. They all stared, entranced, as the Hokage’s fingers strummed delicately over the strings. The tune was intricate and melancholic, and Tenzo found it quite soothing. Kakashi’s expression was unreadable as he played, but Tenzo could feel his admiration for the man expand even more.

When the song ended, his students erupted into praise and applause, making him blush.

“Kakashi-sensei! You’re very good!” Naruto cheered.

“Please play another!” Ino and Sakura cried in unison.

Kakashi stood up, walking to the storage room. “It’s time for the movie.”

“No!” They all pleaded, to no avail. 

Kakashi came back with a smile. “So, what are we watching?”

Naruto pulled out a DVD box from his jacket. “The Key to My Heart!”

His friends all groaned.

“I thought we’d all decided on a horror movie!” Sakura rebuked.

“I don’t mind it, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said quietly.

Naruto grinned naughtily. “Let’s get some snacks!”

Eventually, they all settled into their spots before the TV. Naruto and Hinata took the love seat, while Kakashi sat between Tenzo and Sakura on the long couch. Sai and Ino sat on cushions on the floor, resting their backs on the foot of the couch by Sakura’s end. They all drank and snacked happily as the romantic movie played. Tenzo was glad he’d come. His anxiety had slowly faded as the night progressed, and he found himself having fun.

Midway through the movie, Tenzo noticed his senpai was working on his third beer. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked sleepy. ‘So much for not drinking,’ he grinned.

He turned back to the movie, when he felt a cold hand slide into his. The sudden touch startled him, but he pretended otherwise so as to not call attention upon himself. He noticed the others were not paying much attention to the movie anymore. Naruto whispered something in Hinata’s ear that made her blush and turn away, while Ino leaned into Sai, speaking softly. 

Kakashi squeezed his hand. Tenzo turned his way and Kakashi leaned into him, bringing his mask down. He pulled Tenzo into a soft kiss. Tenzo could taste the alcohol on his senpai’s lips as he kissed him back. He enjoyed the affection for a second, before remembering that they were not alone. Snapping his eyes open, he saw Sakura staring at them with her eyes bulging out of her head. He pulled away, swiftly lifting his senpai’s mask over his face. He looked around at the couples. Thankfully, no one else had noticed.

“Ten…zoo,” Kakashi whispered loudly. “You!” he pointed, “Have such… a cute butt!” 

All the attention was on them now.

“Alright, it’s time to get you to bed, Lord Sixth,” Tenzo stood from the couch.

“Ah! There it is!” Kakashi giggled.

Tenzo helped his senpai up from the couch, wrapping his arm around his waist and throwing Kakashi’s arm around his shoulders.

The students all stared, giggling at the Hokage’s drunken behavior.

Tenzo helped Kakashi walk to his bedroom. As he dumped him on the bed, his senpai laughed. “Ten…zoo, why are you so pretty? You pretty face, you.”

Tenzo couldn’t help being amused by his senpai’s behavior. He’d never imagined he had such an endearing side. Now he understood why he didn’t drink. 

After helping him out of his clothes and under the covers, Tenzo brought a glass of water from the kitchen and set it on the nightstand. “You’re going to need this.” He left the room again to bring in a small trash can from the bathroom. “And this,” he set it on the floor next to the bed.

Kakashi watched him. “Ten… zoo,” he slurred as he patted Tenzo’s head clumsily, “I love your stupid face.”

Tenzo smiled, taking Kakashi’s hand in his. “Mm. I love yours, too.”

Tenzo slid the door closed behind him as he stepped into the living room again. The movie was over, and the couples were chatting to themselves again. Sakura studied him inquisitively.

“Uh… Sakura, can I have a word with you outside?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as Sakura followed him out the door. 

“How long has that been going on?” she asked quietly.

Tenzo looked out into the village lights. “Um, well… not long.”

She crossed her arms. “Is it a secret?”

He exhaled sadly. “I hope you can keep it that way.”

Sakura sighed. “Of course, I can. I just don’t see why it has to be that way.”

He wasn’t sure why, either. But he wanted to respect his senpai’s wishes, so he followed his lead.

“He makes you happy, doesn’t he?” she smiled. “I can see it in your face. I’m glad he has you, Captain Yamato. You both deserve to be happy.”

Touched, Tenzo looked over at her. “You know you deserve to be happy too, Sakura.”

Her face fell. “I am happy,” she said unconvincingly. “I just thought… things would be different with Sasuke-kun.” 

Tears welled in her eyes as she hugged herself tighter. “I wish he loved me enough to stay,” she whispered. 

After a while, she smiled again. “But I’ve loved him all my life. Even if he’s still figuring things out, I love him enough to wait.”

“Sakura…”

“It’s cold out here,” she interrupted, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. “Let’s go back inside.”

She paused before opening the door. “Please take care of him, Captain Yamato.”

“Of course.”

Once they had all left, Tenzo stayed to clean the mess of snacks and beer on the table. He wrapped the bags of chips individually and stored them in the cupboards. After wiping the table down, he swept the crumbs on the floor.

Suddenly, he heard a groan from Kakashi’s bedroom and hurried over. He slid the door open to find his senpai vomiting into the trash can. 

‘So it has begun.’

He sat by his senpai, rubbing his back as he continued to throw up. This was just another scene he’d never imagined he’d ever see. He tried his best not to laugh.

“What are you grinning about?” Kakashi grumbled miserably.

Tenzo studied his senpai’s disheveled hair and queasy expression. Kakashi was never going to live this down with his students. 

He burst into peals of laughter for a solid minute.


	15. Stay

“Ugh. I’m not getting up,” Kakashi groaned as he turned away. “You can’t make me.”

Tenzo sat on the side of the bed, nudging him awake. His senpai had to be in the office in an hour. He grinned. “You want to test that theory, senpai?” 

Long, thin vines sprouted from Tenzo’s palms and snaked their way around Kakashi’s body, gently pulling him off the bed and setting him on his feet. “Hurry and get ready or you’re going to be late, Lord Sixth.”

Kakashi glared back, his temple throbbing. “I’m always late.”

Breakfast was set on the table when Kakashi walked out of the bathroom. The shower had somehow made his hair even more chaotic. Tenzo flashed him a sunny smile as he settled onto a cushion on the floor. “How’s your head?”

“Not too bad,” Kakashi mumbled, taking a bite of his toast. 

Tenzo studied him as he sipped on his tea. “Did you have fun last night?” 

“Mm. I don’t remember much of the movie.”

“Oh? It was quite interesting,” his kohai flashed him a wicked grin.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, it was pretty hot.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “Really? Too bad I missed it.” 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it too.”

Kakashi looked up from his food. “Am I missing something here?”

Tenzo’s hearty laugh echoed throughout the apartment. “You totally jumped me in front of the kids, senpai.”

“I—WHAT?!”

Tenzo continued, amused. “It’s alright, I understand my pretty face is quite irresistible.” 

Kakashi’s face turned bright red as his kohai explained what happened. He could not believe he’d allowed himself to drink that much. He was fully aware that he was a lightweight. 

Tenzo planted a kiss on him as his jaw gaped incredulously. That eased his embarrassment by a small fraction. Kakashi kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

“Did I mention you have a cute butt?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Any plans for today?” Kakashi asked as he slipped his shoes on.

“Not particularly. Just fixing my roof later. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for lunch.”

Tenzo hesitated. “Aren’t you worried about people starting rumors if they see us spending so much time together?”

His senpai shrugged. “It doesn’t seem all that unusual for the Hokage to be seen with an old friend. Besides, I’ve never been one to care much for what people say about me.”

“But senpai,” Tenzo argued, “you know those kinds of rumors could affect your reputation! I thought that’s why you didn’t want me to join you guys last night.”

Kakashi frowned. “What made you think that?”

“I don’t know… You seemed a bit… distant.”

“So distant that I kissed you?” Kakashi chuckled.

He thought back to the previous night, when he’d first seen Tenzo bump into Sakura. His kohai had appeared pale and shaky, just like the night of the panic attack. He’d just gotten out of a visit with his injured subordinates. Maybe something had happened during the visit that triggered a similar response.

“I didn’t want to pressure you into being around a group of people if you were feeling anxious,” he explained.

‘So he noticed that, huh?’ Tenzo thought quietly.

“Anyway, we can talk more during lunch. Does curry sound okay?”

“Mm,” Tenzo nodded.

As he was about to walk out the front door, Kakashi remembered the food he’d bought to stock Tenzo’s kitchen. “By the way, the food we brought yesterday is for you, so make sure you take it.”

“What? You bought all that food for me?” Tenzo scratched his head, half grateful and half annoyed. “But it’s only me this time! How am I supposed to take all of that?” 

“Or,” his senpai smiled under the mask, “you could just stay.”

“Stay?”

Kakashi walked over to wrap his arm around his kohai’s waist, roughly pulling him close. He enjoyed Tenzo’s astonished face.

“Move in with me, Tenzo.”

Tenzo’s big doe eyes widened to maximum capacity. “S-senpai…” he stammered.

“Think about it.” He winked as he turned to walk through the door. “Oh, and since we’re dating, you should call me Kakashi.”

Kakashi was already gone when Tenzo finally recovered from his shock. He ran to the door, yelling after him, “Is that any way to ask somebody out?!”


	16. Conditions

Tenzo didn’t mind that it only took a few minutes to undo hours of his precise chakra work. Earlier in the morning, he'd gone into the forest to dismantle his house.

  
He’d used his Wood Style to remove anything that had not been part of his creation and absorbed the rest into his hands. Now he was back in the apartment, examining the broken table in the storage room. He knew the old wooden table was an important Hatake family heirloom, and he planned to repair it to the best of his ability.

He was still dumbfounded by his senpai’s proposition, but he could not deny that his heart was elated.

“Ka-kashi,” he tried it out, smiling. The name felt strange, but pleasant on his tongue.

Even in his happiness, part of him felt unexpectedly guilty. Was he betraying his Tsukuyomi Kakashi? He squeezed his eyes shut.

Tsukuyomi Kakashi’s crinkly-eyed smile remained behind his eyelids. The love of his life held his hand out to him. _Come back to me, Tenzo_.

An invisible snare clasped around his heart. How could he still be in love with someone who had never existed? He exhaled, shaking the image away.

‘He was never real,’ he reminded himself for the thousandth time. ‘None of it was real.’

He forced the tears away as he focused on the task at hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. “Early lunch, Lord Sixth?”

Kakashi’s expression revealed nothing as he walked past his closest advisor.

“Yes, I’m meeting someone. See you later,” he said with a small wave.

Shikamaru looked back at him with a grin. He was used to Kakashi’s impassive expression. Today though, he’d been quite generous with the smiles as he’d greeted everyone he passed walking through the Tower. ‘Who is this impostor, and what did he do with the brooding Lord Sixth?’

The Hokage had actually been early to the office that morning. Not on time, but early! It was the first time he’d done that since he’d been appointed leader of the Hidden Leaf Village. Shikamaru grinned. That could only indicate the influence of another entity.

“Enjoy your meal,” he waved back.

Kakashi’s face maintained its usual composure despite Shikamaru’s playful tone.

Curiosity plagued Shikamaru as he watched him go. No one knew what the Hokage’s taste in women was like. He hated to admit it, but he was dying to catch a glimpse of this mystery companion. It was too much of a drag to tail his boss, though.

He looked out the window, watching as the Hokage exit the building. Apparently, following him wouldn’t be necessary. The Hokage’s hands rested in his pockets as he strolled at a leisurely pace down the village road. A tall, brunette man smoothly hopped off a nearby building to join him.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. Captain Yamato?

The Hokage hardly seemed to acknowledge him as they walked side by side.

Could that… be?

He frowned, scolding himself. ‘I’m just as bad as the old women at the fish market.’ He turned away, grinning to himself. Regardless of whether his suspicions were true, it was always good to see the Hokage in brighter spirits.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I do have a condition before I move in,” Tenzo revealed as Kakashi dug into his curry.

“Mm?” his senpai chewed.

“You have to tell me all about your guitar-playing phase.”

Kakashi groaned. “I take the offer back.”

“Senpai!”

Kakashi laughed. Tenzo realized his blunder as soon as it came out of his mouth. He blushed. It would definitely take a while to break that habit.

“Mm. Well,” Kakashi said between bites, “there’s not much to tell. A woman I was… seeing… taught me a few songs.”

Tenzo raised his eyebrows, intrigued. “A woman you were seeing, huh? Was she from the village?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I met her during a mission.”

“Interesting. So, what else happened during this mission?”

“I learned to play guitar.”

“Is that some sort of innuendo?” Tenzo smirked.

Kakashi took another bite, glowering at his kohai as he chewed. His face broke into a devilish grin. “That’s confidential,” he winked.

Tenzo laughed, nearly choking on his food.

They ate quietly as the atmosphere around them filled progressively with more laughter and conversation. Finally, Kakashi spoke.

“I have a question for you.”

Tenzo looked up from his food. “Yes?”

“Did something happen during the hospital visit?”

Tenzo lowered his gaze, trying to formulate the right words. “Mm. Everything was fine during the visit itself. They seemed to be in fairly good spirits, considering. It was afterwards when… I started thinking about the incident that caused their injuries…”

Kakashi waited patiently.

“They say they don’t blame me for it, but… I really wish they did. I made the mistake, so it should have been me in there,” he concluded quietly.

Kakashi reached across the table to squeeze his hand gently. “Tenzo, our world is completely random. For the most part, people don’t get what they deserve. By your logic, I should have died a gruesome death a long time ago. And I certainly have not done nearly enough good in this life to deserve you.”

Tenzo began to protest, but his senpai shook his head.

“Tenzo, trust me when I say I understand. I know it feels impossible to forgive yourself right now. But eventually, you have to try. Otherwise, the guilt will eat at you until there’s nothing left.”

Tenzo stared at his bowl, processing the words.

Kakashi squeezed his hand again, pulling him from his thoughts. “It’s a process, Tenzo. It won’t happen overnight. Just know that I’ll support you, always.”

Tenzo looked up. The kindness in Kakashi’s eyes brought a knot to his throat. He dug his nails into his own palm to keep the tears from forming. He managed a smile as he cleared his throat.

“Kakashi,” he whispered, “I have another condition.”

His senpai grinned. “So demanding already,” he said lightheartedly. “What is it?”

“When you get home tonight…”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Mm?”

“You have to let me play your guitar.”


	17. Nothing I'd Like More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: NSFW]

Kakashi barely had enough time to remove his shoes before Tenzo had him pressed up against the wall.

He kissed him through the mask, the thin fabric becoming warm and damp with their combined breaths. Kakashi pulled him in, one hand at Tenzo’s neck and the other traveling the length of his back. A few drops of water fell from his kohai’s hair onto his face. He grinned. “Why shower if I’m gonna get you filthy again?” 

Tenzo laughed as his hands worked at his flak jacket, swiftly removing it before pulling on his undershirt. It turned Kakashi on to see the sense of urgency with which he worked.

His hitai-ate and shirt now littering the floor, he held Tenzo’s face in his hands as their lips found each other. Tenzo’s lips parted, inviting him in. His tongue explored the delicious slickness of his mouth as his breathing intensified. Tenzo’s teeth seized his lower lip roughly, producing a wonderful blend of pleasure and pain that made his erection twitch. Kakashi’s hands followed the rolling drops of water down Tenzo’s back to where they dipped under the towel wrapped around his hips. He slipped the towel off and grabbed a handful of the round, muscular ass. His kohai let out a deep groan. 

He followed the outline of Tenzo’s slender hips, slowly moving along the deep V that led to his final destination. He felt Tenzo shiver at the teasing glide of his fingertips along the length of his shaft. Controlling the urge to seize him tightly, he grinned as he heard Tenzo’s ragged breath. He was going to enjoy torturing him slowly.

Suddenly, his kohai was kneeling before him, tugging his pants down until they lay at his feet. His hands were now at his backside and his face inched closer to Kakashi’s groin. His briefs still hugged at his hips. Kakashi’s throat dried up as he felt the heat of Tenzo’s breath encompass his covered penis. Precum seeped through the fabric as he tried to keep his composure. Apparently, his kohai was not so bad at torture himself. 

Tenzo gradually pulled the briefs down, freeing his throbbing manhood. He felt strangely self-conscious as Tenzo stared as if inscribing every detail to his memory. His hand wrapped around him and began stroking him gently. Kakashi closed his eyes and focused on not losing it. Tenzo continued, varying the pressure of his strokes as Kakashi’s hips rocked back and forth. Precum dribbled onto his thumb and he took the tip into his mouth, licking it clean. Kakashi rested his head on the wall, sighing at the sensation of Tenzo’s swirling tongue. 

“Oh…Tenzo,” he moaned softly, running his hands through his kohai’s hair. The gentle suction was making his knees weak. 

Before he could enjoy the delicious pressure of Tenzo’s throat, Tenzo was on his feet again dragging him to the bedroom. Kakashi fell into bed on top of him, cupping his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss, one full of longing and need. 

Tenzo grabbed him firmly by the chin, his thumb tracing the outline of his lower lip. “Kakashi,” he breathed heavily as his lips grazed his, “I need you inside me.” 

Kakashi groaned and pulled Tenzo’s head back by the thick chestnut hair, exposing his throat. He nibbled and kissed, his tongue tracing the prominent ridges of Tenzo’s Adam’s apple as he explored the taste of his skin. When he reached the dip of his collarbone, he pulled away. He couldn’t take much more of this.

He pulled a small container of lube from the nightstand drawer and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He was immediately in between Tenzo’s legs again, his mouth colliding hungrily with his as his hand travelled behind his balls, pressing into the soft flesh of his perineum. Tenzo moaned, his hips swaying in anticipation. Kakashi’s slick finger carefully massaged at his entrance. Tenzo took a deep breath, relaxing into his senpai’s touch. He gasped as the finger entered, gently probing and exploring. 

Kakashi watched his face intently. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” he breathed, “keep going.”

Kakashi pushed further in and withdrew slowly, repeating the motion a few times before adding a second finger. Tenzo let out a breath as he allowed him to stretch him further. It felt good to have Kakashi’s long fingers inside him, but it was taking too long and he ached to be filled completely. 

“Are you going to make me beg?” he demanded huskily.

Kakashi grinned wickedly, “There’s nothing I’d like more.” 

Tenzo bit his lip, too stubborn to give in. Kakashi pushed his fingers in again, increasing the pace. Tenzo felt a sudden jolt of pleasure as his senpai’s fingers traced his prostate. Kakashi added some pressure to the spot, causing a moan to emerge from Tenzo’s throat. “There it is,” he smiled.

He increased the tempo of his strokes, a moan escaping from his kohai every time. 

“Kakashi…” he gasped, “please…”

“Please what, Tenzo?” 

Tenzo looked up into his senpai’s eyes, making a mental note to wipe that smug grin off his face the next time around. 

“Please… Kakashi,” he pleaded, “I need you inside me.”

He reached for the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Kakashi’s cock was rock solid in his grasp as he saturated it with lube.

Kakashi shivered with arousal and pulled his fingers out. He pushed Tenzo flat on his back before standing up and pulling him so that his ass hung from the edge of the bed. He set Tenzo’s legs on his shoulders and supported his hips with his hands. 

Kakashi let his tip tease at Tenzo’s entrance before slowly pushing in. The tightness was almost too much to handle. He heard himself groan with pleasure. Tenzo gasped and grabbed at the bed covers as Kakashi’s girth filled him at last. 

“Tenzo… hah… you feel so amazing,” Kakashi said breathlessly.

He began to move, slowly and deliberately, penetrating as deep as he could and pulling out almost completely. A guttural noise escaped his kohai’s throat as Kakashi repeated the motion. The pressure of Tenzo’s tightness left him winded and he increased the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Hah… ah,” he panted. 

Tenzo stroked himself as he watched the pleasure on his senpai’s face. His forehead glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and his usually pale complexion was now a lovely shade of pink. 

Suddenly, Kakashi was on top of him, ravenous as he shoved himself deeper. Tenzo drew a sharp breath as his senpai found the special spot again. 

Kakashi increased the tempo of his hips, relishing Tenzo’s contorted expression.

“Hah… yes… Kakashi,” he panted, moaning as every thrust landed on his prostate. “Kakashi… I’m…” 

Without breaking his rhythm, Kakashi grabbed onto Tenzo’s erection, stroking it firmly.

“Come for me, Tenzo,” he panted, “I want to see you come.”

That was enough. Tenzo cried out as he came onto Kakashi’s chest, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his back. Kakashi continued the rapid motion of his hips as their lips met again. He gasped as he released his seed into his kohai, delighting in the sweetness of Tenzo’s moans in his mouth.

Panting, he collapsed on Tenzo, completely exhausted and fulfilled.

He was pleased to hear that Tenzo’s hammering heartbeat matched his. He felt a hand gently run through his matted hair and he sighed contentedly. 

“Tenzo,” he whispered after a while.

“Mm?”

He hesitated, wondering if he should keep it to himself. Surely, Tenzo knew already?

Tenzo looked down at him when he said nothing. “What is it?”

He paused again before deciding to go through with it. “I’ve always loved you, Tenzo.”

Tenzo’s eyes widened. “You… you have?”

Kakashi lifted his face to give Tenzo a sleepy-eyed grin. “Mm.”

He folded his hands on Tenzo’s chest to rest his chin. “I think that’s why I never really looked for anyone else.” 

Tenzo smiled. He brought his thumb up to Kakashi’s left eye, gently tracing the scar down to his cheek. There was a knot in his throat, and he tried to blink the tears away.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked. 

A tear betrayed him by escaping the edge of his eye. Tenzo shook his head. “For so long, I was convinced that you hated me. I didn’t understand why, but I’d made peace with it. And after the war, I thought I would only ever know your love in the Tsukuyomi.”

“Oh, Tenzo,” Kakashi rolled onto his side so he could wrap his arms around him, “I’m so sorry.”

He held him tight, silently cursing himself for causing him so much pain. 

Kakashi pulled away, so he could see his face. His large almond eyes stared back at him, crinkling with his grin. Kakashi brought his hand up to Tenzo’s face, pushing the sweaty hair away from his forehead. His fingertips lingered, tracing the shape of his eyebrows and the prominence of his cheekbones. They moved down to the angle of his jaw and outlined the softness of his lips. 

“So… does that mean I was the love of your life in the dream world?” he asked.

Tenzo’s cheeks grew pink as he nodded sheepishly. 

“Well, I realize I may never measure up to him,” Kakashi smiled, “but… how would you like to grow old with me in this world?”

He felt Tenzo’s smile on his own lips as he kissed him softly.

“Kakashi,” he said, emotion constricting his throat again, “No one could ever compare to you.”


	18. A Long-Forgotten Sound

Kakashi pulled the box of DVDs from the top shelf of the closet. It was the first time he’d gotten home early since Tenzo had moved in. The expression on Shikamaru’s face when he told him to go home three hours earlier than usual, had been priceless. 

“As amazing as our dinner dates are,” he’d told him, “I’m sure Temari wouldn’t mind one every now and then.” It had taken all of his shinobi training to not burst into a fit of snorting laughter as Shikamaru gaped at him, a deep blush overwhelming his usually stern features. 

Kakashi looked forward to spending time with Tenzo, and they both agreed that snuggling in front of a movie seemed like a great way to end the day. The box did not hold much in terms of variety. Most of his movies were either old sappy films or martial arts thrillers. He found them equally ridiculous, but most of them had belonged to his parents anyway. 

The faint light of the fading day trickled through the window in the storage room and he noticed something different out of the corner of his eye. As he turned his attention to it, he gasped in shock. The box of DVDs slipped from his hands and landed on the floor with a loud rattle.

He stood frozen in place.

The table. His family’s table. It was whole again.

He was completely blindsided by the wave of emotion that overcame him. 

In his mind’s eye he was a child again, sitting at the table next to his father. Sakumo ruffled his hair with a laugh, teasing him about having found himself a rival before even starting at the academy. 

“He’s too ridiculous to be my rival,” he’d said smugly about Gai.

“Ah, you better not underestimate him, Kashi. He may become stronger than you someday.” 

He’d scowled at his father, crossing his arms on his chest with a “Humph.” 

To which his old man had responded by flicking a piece of cabbage at his face.

“Dad!”

Sakumo’s roaring laughter had echoed throughout the house. 

Kakashi had long forgotten the sound, but it came to him then. 

“Are they all so good that you can’t pick one?” he heard Tenzo call out from the living room, vaguely registering his words. 

His mind transported him years after his father’s death, when he lived by himself. He’d caught Obito and Rin spying on him from the bushes outside of his house as he cooked. Halfheartedly, he’d invited them in for dinner. 

They’d sat excitedly at the very same table as he cooked the fish he’d caught in the river earlier. He’d served the food to the sound of their enthusiastic “Ooohs“ and “Aaaahs.” 

“Kakashi-kun! This is very good!” Rin had declared after a single bite. 

“You’re amazing!” Obito had chimed in with his goofy grin. 

He’d shrugged the compliments off, pretending their company meant nothing to him. But in reality, his heart had nearly burst with joy because he’d had someone to eat dinner with for the first time in years.

Tenzo appeared by the doorway, confused. “Kakashi?”

Kakashi approached the table and crouched down next to it, touching it tentatively. A single tear trickled down his face silently as he traced the freshly shaped wood of the new leg. The hideous crack down the middle had been mended carefully, the original wood weaving into the new so well that only the sharpest eye could distinguish the difference. A beautifully intricate pattern had been added to the legs, further reinforcing the joints. 

Tenzo knelt down beside him, concern coloring his features. “Kakashi, what’s wrong?” 

In the many years he’d known the man, he’d never once seen him shed a tear.

He turned to the table, alarmed at the reaction his creation was eliciting. “Kakashi! I—I’m sorry,” he stuttered, “I’m so-- I didn’t think it would upset you. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin it!”

Kakashi closed his eyes, more tears carving trails down his face. 

“Tenzo,” he choked out, “it’s perfect.”

Tenzo was stunned as Kakashi pulled him into a warm embrace. He hugged him back tightly, relief washing over him. He could feel a wet spot on his shoulder as Kakashi’s tears continued to fall quietly.

“So, you like it?”

Kakashi nodded against his shoulder. “Mm. I love it.”

After a while, he pulled away. Tenzo could see the streaks of tears drying on his face. He reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. Kakashi smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Tenzo.”


	19. Purple Spotted Orchids

It had now been two weeks since Kakashi had ordered Tenzo to take time off. Having nothing to do was making him restless. Most of his mornings consisted of a few hours of training to sharpen his dulled shinobi senses and regain his usual endurance. After that, he’d read for a while on a tree branch as he munched on some walnuts. His most recent interest was cooking recipes. He figured this was a good a time to try his hand at something new. Unfortunately, his experiments often ended in charred messes, which never failed to prompt endless teasing from Kakashi.

He’d also become the self-appointed interior designer of their small apartment. He took it upon himself to add much-needed color by producing lengthy branches of bright yellow and purple spotted orchids. Long tendrils hung from the walls and wrapped around the headboard of their bed. Pink magnolias sprouted around the windows, filling the house with their sweet, zesty fragrance. 

After making dinner, he’d sprawl on the couch and watch anything on TV to kill time before Kakashi came home. This time, instead of watching TV, he reflected on the extreme and unexpected way his life had changed in the span of two weeks. The conversation in which Kakashi had ordered him to take time off felt like it had happened ages ago. The raw panic he’d experienced was still fresh in his mind, though. Even so, the one event he’d thought would shatter the delicate mental stability he’d managed to maintain since the war, had actually been the catalyst for the greatest thing that had ever happened to him in the real world.

He thought back to his days of youth, always trying to catch up to Kakashi. He could not pinpoint the exact moment when his deep admiration for him had eventually blossomed into love. His senpai had always seemed unreachable, and he’d learned to be content with the fact that his feelings would never be reciprocated. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had cruelly used his deepest wishes against him and given him a semblance of hope that dreams really could come true. His mind naturally returned to the moment when the genjutsu had been broken and his happiness shattered.

The first thing he’d noticed was the blinding sun. He’d had to ease his eyes open slowly to keep the light from feeling like shards of glass. The next thing he’d noticed had been his hands. The wrinkles and age spots had all disappeared.

‘What?’

He’d stared at them for a full five minutes before realizing that he was surrounded by other people. Soldiers. His clothes revealed that he was a soldier too. 

‘This does not make sense.’

The people around him seemed to be having similar reactions, but he could not understand why. That was when his eyes had suddenly fallen upon Kakashi. In a large crowd, he could have recognized his figure from miles away. Even behind the mask, he could tell his face was youthful. 

‘How?’

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head to wake up from this bizarre dream. His breath hitched in his throat when he opened them again and realized he’d remained in the strange, extremely bright world. 

Everything had come back to him then: Naruto’s training, the war, his capture and the use of his Wood Style to strengthen the enemy. His spirit plummeted as it finally dawned on him that this was reality and he would never go back home. 

Some of the other shinobi had started gathering, some hugging and speaking excitedly to each other. He could not bring himself to stand. All he could do was sit there, staring incredulously at his trembling hands.

A hand had clasped his shoulder, startling him. 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi’s exhausted face had appeared as he squatted down before him, a small smile apparent in his eyes. “I’m glad you’re alive.” What little could be seen of his face was young and beautiful again.

Tenzo had only managed to stare blankly at him before burying his face in his knees, completely submerged in the pain of his loss. 

He sighed, closing his eyes as he let go of the painful memory. Eventually, he dozed off, vaguely recognizing that this was the first time since that awful day that he was actually glad to be alive. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He woke up to the sound of Kakashi’s tired steps coming toward him. 

“Hey,” he smiled, sitting up as his senpai bent down to kiss him softly. 

“Long day?”

Kakashi exhaled, taking his flak jacket off and draping it over the couch. “Too damn long.” 

“Mm.” Tenzo lay back down, pulling Kakashi down with him. Kakashi collapsed dramatically on top of him, bringing a chuckle to his lips. His weight felt warm and comfortable against him. 

“I have something to ask you as Hokage.” He wrapped his arms around his senpai as his face rested against his chest.

Kakashi let out a breath and closed his eyes, happily listening to the rhythmic thump of Tenzo’s heart. He felt the tension in his shoulders melt away instantly. “Next available appointment is in six months.”

Tenzo laughed. “What, no favoritism? What’s the point of dating you, then?”

He traced random figures on Kakashi’s back, smiling at the contented hum he received in response. 

“Mm,” Kakashi grinned against his chest, “And here I thought you only wanted me for my body.” 

He snickered. “I think I’m ready to go on missions again.”

Kakashi contemplated his words quietly.

“I trust your judgment,” he said finally. “Besides, as much as I’d love to keep you here all to myself, I’m sure you’d eventually kick me out to make room for more plants.”

Tenzo grinned. “So, it’s more of a selfish decision on your part, isn’t it?”

“Not at all. I’m thinking of the whole village. Imagine the collective shame of having a Hokage who lives on the street.”

Tenzo laughed, squeezing him tighter against his chest. He buried his face in the silver mess of hair and breathed deeply, filling himself with the wonderful scent he loved so much. In that moment, he wished time would stop completely so they could remain molded to each other forever.


	20. The Wedding

“Are you sure about this?” Tenzo asked nervously as Kakashi worked on his bowtie.

“Yes. You’re definitely sexier in a bowtie.”

Tenzo rolled his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Today was Naruto’s wedding day, and it would be their first official appearance together. During the six months that they’d been dating, word about them living together had quickly spread across the village and beyond. They often received strange glances and whispers behind their backs as they walked down the street, but no one had been brave enough to ask what everyone wanted to confirm. The unwanted attention made Tenzo’s skin crawl, but Kakashi brushed it off nonchalantly. 

“What will the other Kage think?”

“I’m sure they’ll agree,” Kakashi teased. 

Tenzo pulled away, annoyed. 

“Come on, Tenzo,” he said more seriously. “Regardless of what they think, I am still the Hokage and they will be civil about it.”

Tenzo looked over at him. Kakashi looked exceptionally sharp in his all-black suit; the outline of his graceful physique stood out in all the right places. It took all his willpower not to jump his bones.

“Kakashi, everyone will be focused on us if we go together. The attention should be on Naruto and Hinata. It’s their day.”

“It’s not like we’re making an announcement,” Kakashi reasoned.

“No. More like a statement!” Tenzo argued back.

Kakashi sighed, defeated. “Fine. Let’s do it your way,” he mumbled, “I’ll see you there.” He walked out of the room. 

Before Tenzo could say anything else, he heard the front door open and shut. He sat on the edge of the bed, and buried his face in his hands, deflated. 

‘Am I worrying too much?’ 

He’d been anxious about this day since he’d heard of Naruto and Hinata’s engagement. It was one thing to ignore strangers’ whispers on the street. It was quite another to face the leaders of the other four villages. Not to mention the rest of their peers and students. Most people in the village were relatively open-minded, but there were still those who held old-fashioned views and wanted the Hokage to settle down with a woman. It turned his stomach to think of the negative effects their relationship would have on the Hokage’s reputation.

When he arrived at the venue an hour later, Kakashi was conversing with the other Kage. 

Tenzo avoided walking in his direction, and instead headed to the gift table. He handed his money envelope to the genin in charge, then did his best to mingle with the other guests. The weather could not have been more perfect for a wedding. Fluffy clouds floated gently across the bright blue sky. He breathed in deeply, trying to absorb the serenity of the surrounding trees bursting with light pink cherry blossoms.

“Captain Yamato!” a woman’s voice called out.

He turned to see Sai and Ino walking toward him, hand in hand. 

“Hey,” he smiled at them. 

For a while he’d been worried about Sai. His former subordinate had repressed his emotions for so long that he was still learning how to read people. His many misunderstandings of other people’s feelings had caused many of his peers to be wary of him. He reminded Tenzo of his younger self, before he met Kakashi. 

But now, it seemed like Sai was finally being accepted by others, and it warmed his heart to see him so happy. 

They made small talk until everyone was called to take their seats for the ceremony. He ended up between Sai and Sakura. Her short cocktail dress matched her bubblegum hair. She smiled as she took a seat next to him. “Looking sharp, Captain Yamato.”

“Thank you, Sakura,” he grinned, “you too.” 

“It’s picture time!” Ino declared from the other side of Sai as she lifted her phone in front of the four of them. Tenzo smiled awkwardly into the camera as the girls squeezed him and Sai together between them. They snapped several pictures, making different faces in each one before bursting into laughter.

He briefly caught Kakashi’s eye as he strolled lazily to his seat in the front row with the other four Kage. His emotionless eyes crossed over him coolly before returning to the Raikage. Tenzo looked away as well, feigning indifference even as his blood ran cold.

The ceremony took place impeccably. The beautiful bride took everyone’s breath away in her traditional white kimono while her beaming groom smiled enough for the rest of the village. 

Afterwards, the guests gathered around the couple to congratulate them. 

When it was Tenzo’s turn, Naruto bellowed cheerfully, “I’m glad you were able to make it, Captain Yamato! I hope Kakashi-sensei’s not working you too hard.” 

He nodded, ignoring the last statement. “I’m glad I made it too. I wish you both many years of happiness,” he told them. 

Hinata practically glowed at him. “Thank you so much, Captain Yamato!”

Tenzo made his way to the drinks, watching as the other guests offered their felicitations. He looked around for Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be found. Moving to a quieter spot, he sipped on his drink as he lost himself in his thoughts again. 

The past six months had been the happiest of his life thus far. His training had paid off, and his confidence in his skills had returned. He’d successfully led several missions, which made him feel useful to the village again. He was grateful that there was not much time to feel lonely anymore. His thoughts hardly ever turned to the Tsukuyomi world anymore, although every now and then, his false memories would be triggered by something in reality; a smell or a random person’s laughter; making him reluctantly wistful. He could still feel the darkness within him, like a sleeping monster, but at least when it made an appearance, he chose to fight it instead of simply submitting to it. 

It certainly helped to know somebody waited anxiously for him to come home. The nights after he returned from missions always involved the most passionate love-making he’d ever experienced. He blushed just thinking about it.

His musings were interrupted by a loud Konohamaru. 

“Captain Yamato!” he shouted.

“Ah hello, Konohamaru!” he smiled. Two of his friends trailed bashfully behind the boy and Tenzo waved at them too.

“Is it true you and Lord Sixth are dating?” Konohamaru asked bluntly.

Tenzo froze in place, “Um… well…” he scratched his head, chuckling nervously. His mind raced as he tried to think of something articulate. “It’s… uh…”

“You’ve got it all wrong, Konohamaru,” a low voice behind him said. 

Tenzo’s heart dropped as Kakashi came forward. 

“Yamato and I are not dating,” he stated dryly.

Sadness flowed through Tenzo at the sharpness of Kakashi’s words. ‘Although, I suppose I brought this on myself,’ he thought miserably.

Suddenly, Kakashi bent down to look at the boy evenly as he grasped Tenzo’s hand. 

“We’re engaged,” he said simply.


	21. Unbreakable

Konohamaru’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened at Kakashi’s crinkly-eyed smile. 

“Oh! Well… congratulations, Lord Sixth and Captain Yamato!” he grinned before running off with his two friends, obviously eager to spread the juicy gossip.

Tenzo felt his face burn as he reproduced the expression Konohamaru had worn only a few seconds before.

“Did… did you just…?” he stuttered, gaping at Kakashi’s relaxed demeanor. 

“You said you wanted to grow old with me, right?”

“Yes, I-- I did. But… I—”

“Then, what’s the problem? I love you, and you love me, don’t you?”

Tenzo pulled his hand away, shaking his head angrily.

“Of course, I love you!” he shouted. “That’s not the point, you idiot!” 

People were staring at them now.

Kakashi gazed at him, confused. “Then?” 

“Is that any way to ask someone to marry you?!” Tenzo hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

Apparently, the news had spread in record time.

Gai appeared out of nowhere, swerving in his wheelchair. His bellowing laughter interrupted their argument. 

“MY ETERNAL RIVAL!” he roared with tears in his eyes. “I believe congratulations are in order!” 

He jumped swiftly onto his healthy leg and smacked them both repeatedly in the back. “OH! How I dreamt of this day for my beloved rival!”

“Gai…” Kakashi tried to interrupt, in vain.

“CAPTAIN YAMATO!” He grabbed a beet-red Tenzo by the shoulders. “You know my rival is like a brother to me! So, from now on you must call me Older Brother Gai!” He lifted him off his feet into a rib-cracking hug. “Ha ha!” He laughed as tears streamed down his face, “I truly wish you the very best in your summertime of youth, my dear friends!” 

Tenzo awkwardly patted Gai in the back, hoping he’d let go of him soon. “Thank you… uh… Older Brother Gai,” he smiled bashfully.

Finally, Gai let him go and turned to Kakashi, embracing him the same way. 

“RIVAL!” He lifted him off the ground and spun around in circles. 

“You found a mate before I did! You certainly win this round!” 

Tenzo was mildly amused at Kakashi’s pained face as Gai nearly broke him in half. 

“It… wasn’t… a competition… Gai,” he wheezed in protest.

Gai laughed again as he set him down. “The next challenge will be mine, Kakashi! Or I will do 1000 pull-ups from your face on the Hokage monument!” He jumped in his wheelchair and wheeled away enthusiastically.

“Well,” Kakashi muttered, stretching his now-aching back, “secret’s out now.”

“So much for not making an announcement,” Tenzo glared at him as Naruto approached them.

“Is it true?” he asked with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. 

Tenzo felt immediately guilty at having stolen the guests’ attention. “Naruto, I’m sorry. This is supposed to be your day,” he muttered embarrassed.

Naruto’s face broke into a large, toothy smile. “So, it’s true!” he pulled them both into a powerful hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

Tenzo and Kakashi gawked at each other behind his back as he embraced them.

Naruto pulled away, laughing. “I really wish you would have told me sooner. I was worried you were both going to die bitter old men! You’ll have to spill the details at the next movie night!” 

He squeezed them tightly again before running off to find his bride.

Tenzo sighed as he saw the rest of the guests coming their way. He seriously needed a break from this.

‘Let him deal with it,’ he thought bitterly as he slipped away. ‘He brought it on himself.’

He leapt from tree to tree, the wind in his face easing his tension a bit. 

Far from the reception, he sat on a bench under the cherry blossoms. He looked into the distance, trying to calm his irritation. The sky had become a large canvas of bright pink and orange brush strokes. 

Who did Kakashi think he was, springing something like that on him with no warning? And then, making it public without even discussing with him first! He fumed. 

‘I mean, sure, we talked about it that one time,’ he thought. ‘But we never said anything about marriage!’

“Mind if I join you, Captain Yamato?”

Tenzo turned to face yet another person who had interrupted his thoughts today. He nodded wearily. 

“Hello, Shikamaru.”

They sat quietly for a moment before Shikamaru broke the silence.

“You seem troubled. Is it anything I could help with?”

Tenzo was taken aback. While he deeply admired Shikamaru for his extraordinary intelligence, he’d never had much of a relationship with him. He knew he was the Hokage’s closest advisor, but it was strange for him to address Tenzo at all. He remained quiet, not quite knowing what to say.

Shikamaru grinned. “I know it’s none of my business, but he seems a lot happier now.”

Tenzo was not shocked that he knew about it. ‘He probably figured it out before the rumors started,’ he thought.

“He’s exceptionally good at hiding his emotions,” Shikamaru continued, “at least, when it comes to everyone else. But with you, he’s completely hopeless.”

“What do you mean?” Tenzo asked tentatively.

Shikamaru smirked. 

“His eyes get all bright whenever your name is mentioned. Especially if it’s about one of your missions coming to an end. He gets to work early on days he knows you’ll come back, in order to complete the paperwork faster. I never thought I’d see the day when he got anywhere on time, much less early!

Sometimes, he’ll try to schedule all his meetings back to back, so he can get them out of the way and go home sooner. Most of the time, he doesn’t finish everything and has to get to work earlier and stay later the next day, just to catch up. He’ll overwork himself, if it means getting to spend time with you.”

Tenzo smiled, despite his lingering annoyance.

“He’s one of the brightest men I’ve ever known,” Shikamaru admitted, “but he’s a complete idiot when it comes to you.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The bright pink and orange splashes in the sky had faded to small streaks by the time Kakashi found him sitting alone on the bench. He plopped down next to him, exhausted. 

“Are you still upset?”

Tenzo sulked, ignoring him. Shikamaru’s words had definitely stirred his heart, but he clung stubbornly to his indignation. 

Above them, the wind tousled the tree branches, softly dropping small cherry blossom petals around them.

Kakashi sighed. “I’m sorry, Tenzo. I know I should have asked you first, but I’m really not good at any of this.”

He stuck his hands in his pockets, staring ahead. They watched the sun set quietly as the breeze ruffled their hair. Finally, Kakashi spoke softly.

“You don’t have to accept, but I did get you something.” 

He reached for Tenzo’s hand and he gave it up reluctantly, still refusing to look at him. He felt something cold and light fall into his hand.

Curiosity twisted his arm and he looked down at his palm. A matte black ring. At least, it appeared to be completely black until he turned it over in the receding light. At different angles, he could perceive faint purple Lichtenberg figures wrapping themselves around its circumference. They looked like tiny electrical trees.

“It’s infused with my chakra,” Kakashi explained. “As long as I’m alive, it’s indestructible.”

Tenzo was mildly annoyed at how quickly his irritation melted away. He placed the ring on his finger quietly, immediately liking the feel of it on his hand.

Kakashi smiled.

They sat in silence again, cherry blossom petals fluttering around them. 

“You really don’t care about your reputation?” Tenzo asked after a while.

Kakashi shrugged, “My reputation doesn’t keep me warm at night.”

Tenzo was surprised by the heat that rose to his cheeks. Even after living together for six months, the man could still make him blush. 

Kakashi laughed. “You really are adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Whatever,” Tenzo huffed, turning to face him. He reached for his left hand. 

His palm produced a small branch that slowly wrapped itself around Kakashi’s finger. He focused intently as he shaped a smooth, dark ironwood band, its grain swirling around in even waves. 

“There,” he said, pulling his hand away as he completed his creation. “Now you have a part of me, too. It’s unbreakable, as long as I’m alive.”

Kakashi beamed at him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Tenzo shrugged, “You did alright, too, I guess.”

Some not-so-subtle onlookers had begun to gather at one of the trees behind them, whispering amongst themselves.

“Should we give them a show?” Kakashi winked mischievously.

“Definitely,” he grinned, gently pulling down his fiancé’s mask. Although Kakashi’s face remained hidden by the shadows, Tenzo strategically placed a hand on his cheek so that their audience could not see the bottom half of his face. Kakashi grinned gratefully and leaned into him.

Tenzo closed his eyes as his lips grazed those of the true love of his life. 

“Kakashi,” he whispered as their breaths mingled.

“Mm?” he sighed.

“Thank you for being my home.”


End file.
